Jasper? I'm Scared
by Ein Kampf kann eine Lebenszeit
Summary: Alice meets Jasper in the diner, and she receives her visions of The Cullen's, only they frighten her instead of intrigue her. They agree to avoid The Cullen's, but what happens when they accidentally run into them in Forks? AU, please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my first multi chapter story. I shall try to update every Friday... God, it's Friday already. Scary. Anyway, please read! And another Author's note at the end.  
**

I kept bringing up _his_ face again. It was angelic, the most beautiful face I'd ever seen. I couldn't wait to see it in person. He must look marvelous. He was lonely though, with no one to talk to him. He looked fine, as fine as a vampire can be, but he looked haunted. He had scars on his face, faded with age. Was that even possible? Could his scars have faded because they had gotten so worn over the years? Regardless, he was beautiful. The scene surrounding him was almost lost to me, but I had caught the name of the city he was in. The city I would meet him in. Philadelphia.

I wanted to get there before him, and the option that he would beat me there made me nervous. I knew that wouldn't happen of course, but there was something to be said for knowing the unknown. It could change at any given moment. I found the little diner, sad that the night sky was cloudless. This would mean I'd be waiting for a while. That's the good thing about endless days though, more time to concentrate on other things.

I was staring at the mental image I had saved. I couldn't stop playing it back in my head. He was so tall; it made me seem protected, not as venerable. And his eyes, almost black, were comforting. I was looking at him, about to hear how his voice sounded when –

"_I'm going to go hunting. I need to clear my head," the strange, tall boy with bronzed hair said to another man with blond hair. The man just nodded, and I followed the bronzed haired boy. He was running through the forest, searching for something. I'd known he was a vampire; no human could ever travel at such speeds on the ground. He found his prey. I was expecting a hiker, someone unprepared. But the mountain lion he stalked scared me. He crouched, and then pounced, digging his teeth into the lion's neck._

The world I was in came rushing back. Had I any flowing blood in my system, I would have been lightheaded, but there was no such luck. This made me wonder, would the humans notice my vibrant red eyes? I shrugged, not caring. My mind wondered back to the strange boy and his lion. Why hadn't he gone after a human? Was there something wrong with him? Why didn't he want the human? Was he scared that he wouldn't be accepted by civilization if he fed on one of them? But why would one of our kind have to worry about that? We traveled anyway, and by doing so, drew only minimal attention to ourselves.

I shook the questions off, but they kept returning. I tried to solve this strange mystery, but it wasn't enough. I had to ask someone, anyone. I searched the city at night for other vampires, hoping my visions were wrong and that others would show up. One night I was in luck. He was following a little girl, a mischievous grin on his face. It was almost as if he knew her. I didn't care. I stepped in the way of his view, and he snarled at me.

"I need your help. Well, not help really, but your knowledge," I said quickly. Wow, I'd forgotten tact apparently. I would have to pick that back up if I were going to meet the handsome stranger from my vision without scaring him away.

"What do you need, short one?" he asked. Clearly he was older, but did he need to insult me? That was just rude, and uncalled for.

"Are there different kinds of vampires? I'm meaning vampires who don't hunt humans, who shy away from them as food," I asked in a polite tone. Hopefully he would reflect that kindness.

"There are two covens I know of. They settle down for a couple of years, and when the townspeople seem to notice they don't change at all, the relocate. I don't know of their present location, but I hear they are the most civilized of our kind, save for the Volturi," he said impatiently. His eyes weren't on me; they were still on the little girl. Poor thing, if she had any sense, she would run home right now.

"Oh, thank you," I said. This new development startled me. Why had some of our kind rejected our very nature? How could they live harmoniously with each other? The thoughts were frightening to me, and I felt dawn coming.

I went back to the motel I had decided to stay at. I stayed in that room for a while. I didn't keep track of the days. I was lost in my thoughts about this new discovery, about the man who I would meet soon, hopefully. I didn't know when he would come, but I was willing to wait for him. His plans, no matter how subconscious or conscious they were, had not changed. I would wait for him for one hundred years if I had to.

One morning I was looking out the window in my hotel room. There was next to no light from the east. There was a dim light, as if a blanket were covering a young child as her parents brought a lamp in to say good night. The sky was overcast, and I could smell the rain coming. The light should have been stronger, night had just passed. Then it finally dawned on me. Today was the day I would meet him. It had to be.

I made my way quickly to the diner, and took my seat at the bar. A waitress came by every five minutes asking if there was anything I wanted. I told her no over and over again, but she kept coming back. It was really quite annoying. I ignored her after a while. I was anxious. I didn't know what time he would be coming, but it would be today.

**Yes, fast paced, I know, and this was rather short, I know. But I'm just starting with this story, and the chapters are getting longer. I have this planned to be about ten chapters long, but if need be, I'll add or take a chapter way. Please review, I would love any idea's. And yes, this is very AU. :) Again, you review me, I'll review you. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Please please please review. :D  
**

The rain started to come down like it had in my vision, and I started to feel jumpy. I wanted to get up and walk around, but I didn't know if I would lose my spot, so I sat where I was. I looked at the window every time that girl came by, but I had no luck. I was facing the door, but my eyes were unfocused when he walked in. I didn't hear the heartbeat of the newcomer, so I focused immediately, and hopped out of my chair. He was here! I walked to him, almost ran to him, and I paid no attention to the thought that it might startle him. He wouldn't mind. This I knew.

"You've kept me waiting a long time," I said, my smile still in place. I looked up at him, and he looked down at me. He ducked his head. How cute.

"I'm sorry, ma'am," he said in a southern accent. He was even more beautiful in person. I was not disappointed. I held my hand out, and he took it. Strange that he could trust a stranger so quickly.

I had all my belongings in a bag, which I had taken today. I had had my doubts that he would show, but he came through. Thankfully. We walked to the forest, slipping in without anyone noticing. We were probably the only people who were walking around in weather like this. We went deep in the forest so that people wouldn't stumble in on us and question what we were doing so far out. It was easier this way too. We found a relatively dry spot and sat down. That's when we got to know each other.

"And that's when Peter and Charlotte found me. They said that they had been living quite well for a while away from the south, and they wanted me to join them. So I did, but I felt out of place. I still don't enjoy feeling the fear and pain that my victims do, but I live through it. I told them I was going to go my own way, and they accepted that. That's when I decided to come here. The only problem was getting here," he said, finishing his story. My jaw was hanging open. Poor thing, he had lived with hate and rage and bloodlust for his first years as a vampire. I wouldn't have been able to survive.

"Have I said too much?" he asked timidly, looking at me for the first time since he'd started his story. I shook my head. I was in disbelief. I had heard of the wars in the south, be never met someone who had been through them. Though it did explain the scars…

"Well, my story is very uneventful compared to that," I said, snapping out of my momentary shock. He laughed, it was such a beautiful sound, and nodded his head in agreement. "Truthfully, I don't remember anything from my human life. I just grew up on my own. I found out how to stay inconspicuous though, that's a good skill. But other than that, I've been living on my own pretty much my entire life," I explained in a few short sentences. Yes, I may have been repetitive, but at this point, I could care less.

He took it in, and seemed to understand. It wasn't much to comprehend, but I could see a question forming in his mind. His mouth opened, and then closed again. I wanted to tell him to spit it out, but that would be considered rude, so I waited… somewhat patiently.

"How did you know I was coming?" he blurted out. This I wasn't expecting. Would he believe that I could see the future? He had told me he could feel and manipulate emotions, so could I tell him? Would he believe me? He must have felt my unease, because his hand found mine and squeezed lightly. If I had a beating heart, it would have fluttered uncontrollably. I smiled at him, not sure how to continue.

"You told me you can feel and manipulate emotions, but you haven't proven it, so that makes me skeptical, but I hope you won't be that way with me. I - I get visions," I said. The last part was rushed, but the introduction was slow. Why couldn't it be the other way around?

"I can show you what I can do, if you'd like," he offered. He didn't say anything about my… gift, as some would call it. This worried me.

"Right now, you're worried, but about what, I can't tell. I accept that you get visions, as you call them. How else would I have felt recognition rolling of your body like swells coming onto the beach? You were excited when you first saw me, and that ignited an emotion I haven't felt in a long time, and as for my manipulating emotions, you'll find out soon enough," he said. His other hand had found my free one, and our knees were touching. Even sitting on logs he was still taller than me. I looked at him, and he looked at me, and we sat in silence, knees touching and holding hands. I didn't know how long we stayed like that, and I didn't care. I hadn't been that happy in a long time, and it was a feeling I was going to welcome with open arms. I wanted to hold on to the moment, but my mind was pulling me away…

"_Carlisle," the boy from my previous vision said. "You and Esme need to go hunting again. It's been too long, and you both need to get out of the house," he continued, following the blond man around a labyrinth of halls. I assumed Carlisle was the blond man._

"_We are perfectly fine, you needn't worry, Edward," Carlisle said. So the boys name was Edward… interesting. The boy, Edward, shook his head disapprovingly. _

"_You did this last time, and you and Esme rid the forest of squirrels while you were looking for the main dish," he said. I heard a mocking tone in his voice. They were arguing like a father and son would about one of the two not working enough. It was strange._

"_If it gets rid of you, we will gladly go," the man said, turning to face Edward abruptly. He was obviously annoyed by Edward, and wanted him to stop bugging. How long had this Edward been bugging Carlisle about feeding? But he did need to feed, his eyes were a deep black, and the bruised looking bags under his eyes were alarming._

"_Carlisle, you know you'll never be able to fully get rid of me," Edward said with a smirk. Then it dawned on me that Carlisle must have been through this argument and was finally at his breaking point. He just needed to get away from Edward._

"Alice, are you alright?" Jasper's voice brought me back. I was scared. If these visions were going to be a common thing, I might as well get used to the fact that these, now three, vampires didn't drink human blood. I couldn't understand why they didn't, and it scared me. Jasper's gift was showing through, he looked scared as well.

I told him of my most recent vision, and of the previous one. He shook his head, not entirely understanding why they didn't hunt humans either. We didn't discuss it, but instead, as the conversation died out, we began to stare at each other again. I traced his scars with my fingers, and he didn't mind. He sat there, watching my face as I did. He had a small smile, and it soon had me curious enough to ask.

"What are you smiling at?" I asked this as if we had known each other for years. He shook his head, but explained anyway.

"You're so complex. You're feeling amazed, curious, sad, all these emotions I haven't felt in a while, and none of them I'm interested in, surprisingly," he said. He spoke as if he were talking to himself, and a look of, "I want more information," spread across my face. He caught this look, smiled again, and leaned closer to my face. "I want to see if I can get that emotion out of you," he whispered in my ear. He brought his face back to mine so we could look each other in the eye, closed his eyes and then lightly kissed my lips.

At first I felt shock, then joy, then bliss. He smiled, pulling away and opening his eyes. "That's what I wanted to feel," he said. I looked at him, admiring his beauty. I couldn't say anything. I was in shock, but I loved it. I loved feeling happy. I loved him.

**Okay, Jasper said he'd felt hope for the first time in one-hundred years when he first met Alice, and the only reason he doesn't share that with her is because he was too preoccupied with his other feelings. Also, this is in Alice's point of view (obviously) and so, of course, she wouldn't know he'd felt hope. ******** Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi. Um, read note at bottom please.**

**Chapter Three:**

I couldn't believe this is what our first fight was about. He wanted to talk to these Cullen's, I'd gotten another vision where one of them was called to the front of a classroom, and I told him that it would be best not to.

"And anyway, you don't want to get near them any more than I do," I spat at him. He growled. Apparently he didn't want the information that he didn't like the sound of my new discovery known. We both knew he was weary, he was still trying to get his power under control, and that's what had started this fight. His. Stupid. Power. Not mine, his.

I said we should stick to the north, so we didn't have to run into any of his friends in the south. At first he liked that idea, but then he brought up that coven. He asked me if they were in the north, and of course I told him the truth. He immediately said we shouldn't do that, disregarding everything I had said. I suggested that we stay away from them, and everything would be fine. But the military man in him said they could be anywhere and that we would more than likely run into them some way or another. He got mad, and that leaked into me, and now we were fighting.

"Just because I don't want to get near them doesn't mean they wouldn't have interesting things to say," he replied with an edge to his voice. When had he become observation man? He might have been interested in them, but I surely wasn't.

"And what if they try to harm us? They could get the impression that we sought them out and want to hurt them. What then? Say, 'Oh yes, we eat humans but we were just curious as to why you go to school with them.'?" I asked him mockingly. We were both standing, my hands on my hips and his across his chest. We were only a few inches apart, and I had to arch my neck upwards to see his face, and he had to look down. I'd come to the decision that he was around six feet three inches, but that was just my guess. It was still a foot taller than me.

"Perhaps these vampires are more civilized than the rest of our kind. Perhaps they will accept our offer to speak and do it. You know no more than I about them, unless you are withholding information from me, and I very much doubt that," he retorted, moving closer, but not close enough to be touching me.

"Was that an advance?" I asked him. Had he deliberately moved forward as if to prove the point that he might be right? It hadn't scared me, but if he had, I would have been infuriated. I don't know what I would have done if he said yes, but – well, I didn't know what I would do.

"If it was it was not an intentional advance, I can assure you of that," he said, sounding surprised. He looked at the distance – or lack of distance – between us as if he had just noticed it. When the argument had started, we'd been three feet away, and each of us was to blame for the mere two inches separating us now.

"Well," I said, my arms falling limply to my sides. "I say we just roam around, stay inconspicuous, and if we happen to run into these Cullen's, we can decide then. No use getting into a fight about them now, is there?" I said. I liked my suggestion. It seemed rational. At least, that's what I thought.

"Fine," he said, tightening his arms. Even when he was insecure, or what ever he was right now – it was hard for me to tell – he was still beautiful. I looked up at his face, and for the first time it was scar free. Perhaps it was the light, or perhaps I was looking past the scars, but he was even more beautiful without them. Were my eyes playing tricks on me? This wasn't something I should be thinking about. He was beautiful with the scars, they gave him personality, they gave him identity. And here I was, saying he was more beautiful without them? What was wrong with me? He sighed, bringing me out of my thoughts. "Why are you angry now?" he asked, uncrossing his arms and taking my hands in his.

"Just mad at myself, nothing you need to worry about," I reassured him. A week ago I wouldn't have even thought of staring at him for more than a minute, mainly because it made him so self conscious, but now that he knew that I was looking at _him_, and not his scars, he was more at ease. Sometimes I would catch him staring at me, a small smile on his lips.

It was hard to believe that we'd already been together for ten days. It seemed like so much longer, and so much shorter at the same time. I hadn't known a feeling like that could exist. It didn't scare me, as many new things did, but instead it made me unbelievably happy.

"You amaze me," he said suddenly, bringing me out of my thoughts. I looked at him with a questioning look. "You're angry one minute, happy the next, it's like you can't make up your mind," he said wondrously. "It's entertaining, but it makes me wonder what goes on in that little head of yours," he said, lightly tapping my head with the forefinger of his right hand. I closed my eyes as he did so, a small smile playing on my lips. His other hand let go of mine, and his arms wrapped around me, pulling me to him in a tight embrace. I put my arms around his waist, my head resting comfortably on his chest. I didn't know how many hours we had spent like this, not talking, just embracing each other. It never amazed me how new it felt though. It was a relief, not having to worry about hunting for another five days. We had gone hunting that first day we met, after he had told me about his life, and after I had summarized mine.

I felt his lips press lightly on the top of my head and smiled against his chest. I could feel his muscles on my cheek, and knew he was done with our display of affection. I was only a little sad, but let him go anyway. He smiled at me, a smile of perfection, and I returned his smile. His eyes were half black, and I imagined mine were the same way. I knew he didn't like hunting more than necessary, but I hadn't learnt the control he had, and I was thirsty, and he must have felt that.

"If you wish, you can go hunting," he said softly, looking in my eyes, searching for something. If it was adoration, he would find it instantly. I smiled at him.

"You won't mind?" I asked. I didn't want to make him uncomfortable because of my impatience. He shook his head, and I asked another question. "You won't leave?" He shook his head again, and my smile widened. I stretched to my toes and just barely reached his cheek. I gave him a small peck and skipped away. I could feel his eyes on me, and that made me let out a little laugh. I didn't like being away from him, but I could be back in no more than a half an hour. I wasn't picky.

I walked onto the darkened street. The lights had just begun to come on because the sun was low in the sky. Many people were in formal wear. There must have been a performance tonight. I saw one man standing alone on the corner. He looked like he was waiting for someone. I walked up to him and gave him a smile.

"Hello, are you waiting for someone?" I asked conversationally. He only glanced at me, but did a double take.

"I – actually, no, I'm not," he said. Perfect. Men were so naive.

"Would you like to take a walk?" I asked. I held out my hand, much like I had done for Jasper, and he took it. He slightly flinched at the temperature of my skin. "I'm sorry, it's a bit chilly for me tonight," I said, leading him to a deserted alley. He was too preoccupied to notice the direction we were going.

"Would you like my jacket?" he offered. He seemed to be a nice person. I nodded my head in answer, and he shrugged lightly. A human wouldn't have been able to tell. I stopped suddenly. This was as good a spot as any, not like I cared. I had been in better, and would have chosen better if I didn't know Jasper was waiting for me.

"You have wonderfully soft skin," I said, bringing his hand up to my lips.

"Thank you, ma'am," he said politely. I smiled against his wrist, and my teeth brushed his skin before they bit in. That was one draw back to being short though. I couldn't reach their neck, which would have been much quicker and less painful for them, and more satisfying for me, but the wrist worked for me. I just had to suck faster.

I felt his arm relax soon after I had bitten him, and his body soon slumped to the ground. His eyes were closed and his face was wearing the most familiar expression. It looked like he was in pain, but he also looked like he was happy to be gone. At least, that's how I described their looks. I'm sure others had different way of describing how someone looked after they had just been fed on. I left him there and walked away quickly.

I returned to see Jasper pacing around the small clearing quickly. He was muttering to himself.

"Jazz?" I asked timidly. I didn't want to disrupt him. He held his hand up to me, telling me to wait for a moment. I silenced myself and sat down on a nearby log. I only waited five minutes.

"Well, there's worry around the city. I followed you a bit, just to make sure you would be okay, and they're noticing that people have been drained of blood. I say we should move before they find out," he said quickly. Anyone would have been able to tell he had been in the military, he was so used to giving orders. I nodded. He'd already cleared the area of any signs that anyone had been staying there recently, and we headed towards our next destination.

On our way, I received another vision, longer than all the others.

**So, I promise that I would update every Friday, and this was all ready and beautiful for you all. But I had a sleepover from Friday to Saturday. Then a party on Saturday from Ten to two pm, then I had to come home, take a shower, print up all 86 pages of the Twilight script for book club, go to book club at five, then I had another sleepover from five thirty Saturday to this morning... And um... I played rock band all day today, and tomorrow I'm looking forward to homework. So that is why the belated update. :D Please please please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please read note at bottom.**

**Chapter Four:**

"_Carlisle, people are noticing. And Rosalie isn't making it easier for any of us," Edward said, exasperated. He had his arms crossed and he was looking at the sitting man, who was paying a lot of attention to the papers on his desk. _

"_Edward, we've been here two years, we've stayed in other places longer," Carlisle replied, not taking his focus off his papers._

"_We have, but we haven't started out so old. They've been thinking about coming to ask us if we have that new aging disease," he said, obviously worried._

"I was thinking we could go to Harrisburg next… "I heard Jasper say.

"… _don't be ridiculous. But if it truly makes you comfortable, I will tell Esme and Rosalie and Emmett and we can move," Carlisle said, finally looking at Edward. They didn't say where they were going or even where they were._

"_Thank you. You know I'm just thinking of what is best for this family, right?" Edward said, finally letting his hard, stubborn exterior down. Carlisle smiled and nodded._

"_One would think it would be the other way around, me thinking of all of you instead of you thinking of all of us," he said, chuckled lightly. He had perfect teeth._

"_You have other things to think about, it's perfectly acceptable," Edward said, relaxed. His arms uncrossed and he went to walk out of the door. I got a good view of the room; it was covered with books on two walls. On one there were pictures, and a large cross, that was behind the man sitting at the desk. There was one wall that was made completely of glass. _

_On the desk I finally realized that there were files of some sort. I wish I could have seen what they were about. I followed Edward in my vision. He walked through halls of an exquisite house, this coven was extremely wealthy. He continued to another room, similar to the one he was just in, only these walls were covered with different things. There was one wall of books, and one wall of glass. On the other walls were various things I had never familiarized myself with. I wouldn't be able to venture a guess as to what they were._

_He laid himself down on the couch, and closed his eyes. He was thinking. _

"Alice, are you alright?" I heard Jasper's voice call out to me. I looked at Edward, with his eyes closed, one last time and returned to Jasper. I looked at him questioningly.

"I'm fine, just a vision," I said absentmindedly. "What were you saying?" I asked him. I had heard him say something before, but I hadn't caught it, he might have said something about our next location.

"I was thinking we could go to Harrisburg. It's a fairly large city, and it's near by," he said, looking away from me, thinking of our next destination.

"How long would we be able to stay there?" I asked. My mind was lingering on the vision I had just received. Usually these visions told me of things that would happen, but it seemed as if I were getting these as they happened. It wasn't worrisome, just different. I shrugged it off, not thinking much of it, and focused on Jasper.

"A couple of months if we keep outside the city," he replied. I nodded, obviously distracted. "Alice, I know you had a vision. Would you mind sharing it?" he asked kindly. I couldn't keep anything from him, but I liked it that way.

I told him of my vision, and he only nodded. When I finished, he had something to say about it.

"I've changed my standing on this. I say we go with our original plan, go to Harrisburg, then after that we make our way to Washington. I have been in the warm humidity far too long. It makes one feel dirty. And while we are on our travels, we should be on constant look out for these Cullen's," he said. I was just staring at him. I understood everything beautifully, but the authority in his voice took me off guard. We would have to work on that. I nodded, and he took my hand, and led me in the right direction.

Harrisburg wasn't too far from Philadelphia as it turns out, and it only took us a couple of days to get there. I usually didn't keep track of the year it didn't matter to me so much, so I was surprised to learn that it was 1942. It kept me occupied, thinking about what I had been doing the past… however many years it had been. Apparently I hadn't done much. Just move from place to place, keeping to myself. I never really talked to anyone, and I was so surprised that I had been able to keep so cheery.

As Jasper had predicted we were able to stay in Harrisburg for a good three and a half months. We kept to the outskirts. We fed once a week, and throughout the three months, I had received no more visions of the Cullen's. Nor did Jasper and I talk about them. Instead we just got to know each other, although many times we just sat close to each other silently. I always expected to feel his power working on me, it just seemed like he wouldn't have complete control over it, and yet I never got any feelings other than my own. I appreciated it, but it did seem a little unfair. He always knew what I was feeling, but I never knew what he was feeling. I'm sure he didn't always have that smile on his face when I wasn't looking.

But Jasper did have many influences. Currently it was June of 1942. I had never known the date before, and now I knew every time the month changed. He also made me more aware of my appearance. Before I would shower whenever I was in a hotel or inn, which was very rare, and now I found myself cleaning up every two times I fed. We did as I had suggested, stayed to the North, and by September, we had made it to Washington. There were a few large cities so we stayed near those. The few small towns we passed through without incident. That is, until an extremely small one by the name of Forks.

The smell of our kind was extremely strong, but no matter where we were in the woods we couldn't find them. The scent was too strong for them to have left, so they were still there. We kept searching until we stumbled across a house in the middle of a small forest.

"_Carlisle, someone's here, they've been looking for us, it seems," I heard Edward's familiar voice say in my vision._

"Carlisle, someone's here, they've been looking for us, it seems," I heard again. I looked at Jasper with wide eyes.

"Jasper, we should leave," I said quickly, taking his hand in mine and tried pulling him away. He was staring at the house as well, and he wouldn't move.

"Jasper, please?" I pushed. I was still trying to tug him away, but he still wouldn't budge. I felt his hand grasp mine, finally, but he didn't follow me. Instead he pulled me to his side. He looked at me with a small smile on his face. It was beautiful, but I couldn't be distracted by him right now.

"_Do they mean us any harm?" I heard the older man say. I could see Edward shake his head. "Well, perhaps we shouldn't confront them. If they mean us no harm, why should we worry?" _

I was in a different part of the forest by the time I came out of this vision. How had Edward known that we didn't mean them any harm, or that we were looking for them. Well, not them in particular. Surely he couldn't read minds, could he?

If he could, how long would he be intruding on ours? Would we be utterly defenseless if they decided to attack us? I didn't doubt that Jasper would be alright, he spent most of his life killing our kind, but I had never fought any other vampire physically in my however many years I had been a vampire.

"Alice, it's going to be alright. I don't think they're going to do anything, please calm down," Jasper calming voice said. This was the first time he had ever used his power on me, and he was right, I was aware of it instantly. My body relaxed and I could see more clearly, be more aware of my surroundings. Everything was back to normal soon.

"I'm sorry Jasper. I didn't know, I never thought about it, there were no clues that pointed to that," I said in a calm voice I never would have been able to get on my own.

"Didn't know what?" he asked.

"That Edward boy, he can read minds. I don't know how far it reaches, but he knew we were looking for him," I explained. His power was more amazing than I had ever realized it to be. I was also thankful that he never used it on me unless he absolutely had to. He could incapacitate people with that, which he probably did while killing those newborns in the south. Perhaps that was the reason why he didn't like to use it too often, he knew it could make you unaware, but in this case, it made me more aware, of what was going on.

"I see. I don't think we have anything to be worried of Alice. The fact that they did not attack strangers who were standing outside their house is proof enough that these people are level headed and non violent," he said. I understood his words perfectly, and knew from them that if it came to a fight he would do his best to help me.

**I'm proud of this story, and it's on like, five people's alert lists, and I get quite a few hits, but I only have three reviews to show for it? Come on people, you all can do better than that! Thank you to my reviewers for the first chapter and third, I do believe. But I won't stop updating this every Friday, but, given that, if I don't get reviews, it makes me think my work isn't good. I don't even know if I can improve anything, and that's depressing. My point in this note? REVIEW! Please? I'm sure all you writers out there know how dis encouraging it is to not get reviews, so please please please review. I will worship you for a very very long time. (Which is about a week, then next week you can be worshiped again). I think it's a good plan. So please review. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**E.P.O.V.**

_I don't want him to have to fight again… After his past, anything but fighting. Hopefully what he said about these people was true, anything but fighting. I might lose him if it comes to that, I can't lose him, not after I just found him…_

_She's worried. What is she worried about? She will know the outcome from the beginning, she shouldn't be worrying. And she's so small. Just look at her; her hair, so short and beautiful, I'm sure it's soft as well, even if she hasn't showered in a while, and her body, so small and fragile looking. I wouldn't be able to bear it if she were hurt. Hopefully they won't do anything…_

Their thoughts were solely focused on a fight that wouldn't happen and each other. Never before had I run across nomads who felt so strongly for each other. What made them that close? And why were they worrying about the other, were they the average nomads, they would be focusing on keeping themselves safe, not fearing for the loss of one, or the injury of the other. It was frustrating. I didn't know if they had powers. But they must have had powers, at least the girl. I wasn't sure what her power was, but it had something to do with the future. Perhaps she could see things that were to be. How useful that must be.

"They won't attack us, you know," I heard Esme say from the door. She always knew exactly what to say. I opened my eyes and smiled at her. I didn't know what made her so sure, but she was.

"I know, it's just their thoughts. They aren't what they should be. They're worried about each other. They obviously knew about us before today," I said as she came to sit on the couch in my room with me.

"Did you ever stop to think that perhaps they care for each other, like Carlisle and myself, or even Rosalie and Emmett?" she suggested. That thought had entered my mind, but I just couldn't accept that. Why would nomads have those feelings? It didn't make sense. I simply shook my head.

_Well perhaps you and Carlisle should go speak with them. Maybe they aren't hostile and they'd be willing to join us. _

I smiled at her thoughts. Esme was always hopeful of making her family larger. She loved the way it was now, but I knew she would be utterly blissful if we could add two more people to our life. She returned the smile and went to talk to Carlisle.

Their conversation lasted thirty minutes, and when Carlisle called me downstairs, I knew what we would be doing immediately. It wasn't like I did not want to do this, but I was just worried as to what their reaction would be. Maybe that's why Emmett wasn't joining us. It would be best for them to not be intimidated.

"They're under an hour away," I informed Carlisle, answering his unasked question. Esme looked at us both and saw us off. The short journey there was spent in silence. We were sure that maybe the girl had seen us coming, so Carlisle wanted to make sure they wouldn't run away.

I could hear her frightened thoughts immediately. They were in a small clearing and she had seen us coming. Carlisle looked at me, and I nodded. He stopped immediately, and made the first "advancement."

"Hello?" he asked, his voice light and soft. Their thoughts went silent. Then the girl started worrying about what they should do. Carlisle and I heard their quiet voices arguing. It was a slightly funny conversation. The male was trying to reason with the female that everything would be alright, and she would have seen if something was going to go wrong. His voice answered.

"Yes?" he said, just as softly. Carlisle and I walked into the clearing slowly. The girl was on the opposite side of the clearing, her back turned to us, her arms crossed. She didn't want to see us. Apparently she had what she called visions. She could only see the outcome of someone's decision. And the male, he could sense emotions of those around him, and could change the emotions of those around him. It explained why they felt so strongly for each other. The girl must have seen him coming to her years in advance and he could feel her emotions for her…

"We mean – "Carlisle began, but the girl cut him off.

"You mean us no harm, this we understand," she said curtly. I thought it was rather rude of her, to interrupt someone who was trying to be peaceful. Then again, she didn't trust us in the least bit, so – in her eyes – she didn't have to be completely nice to us. Carlisle nodded.

"I suppose you've already seen this conversation, then, Alice," I said. Yes, I didn't think about it before I said it, and I regretted that decision immediately. She turned around slowly, glaring at me from the second she had the chance to. The male, Jasper, as I just heard, took a step towards her.

"And _I _suppose _you_ can't stay out of other people's heads, can you, Edward?" she retorted. Any regret I felt before vanished immediately. I felt Carlisle's hand on my shoulder. Perhaps I was getting out of line. I looked back and ducked my head, silently telling him I would stop.

_Thank you,_ he thought. I nodded. Jasper seemed confused by it all, and particularly the way I handled myself. He thought it was amazing how I could be mad one moment and then calm and collected the next. It was almost as if he wanted to know such control. A slight feeling of calm spread over the clearing, and I figured that Jasper was calming Alice.

"Anyway," Carlisle continued, "we were just wondering why, since Edward notes that you've been worried about a fight, you were still in this area. I assure you we do not want to start anything," he said calmly. Jasper straightened his pose.

"We were actually about to leave," was all he said, his hand still on Alice's shoulder. She nodded in agreement.

"Are you sure? You're more than welcome to stay for a while, get cleaned up if you wish," Carlisle offered. This took Jasper off guard, and Alice got this far away look on her face. When she "came back" she sighed and crossed her arms.

"That would be nice," Jasper said carefully. Carlisle nodded his head, smiling.

"You can follow me, then," he said casually. _Go tell your mother we're having temporary guests,_ he told me, emphasizing the word "temporary." He didn't want Esme to be excited about increasing the number of our family when nothing was said about that subject.

**Oh my god right. I'm not dead with this story. Yeah, so there's this chapter, the next chapter, and then the epilogue, and that's it. Please review. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Alice

He led us to this magnificent house. I wasn't going to deny that. It was white and pristine. Almost as good as the day it was made, I would venture to guess. I didn't want to be here, and the only reason I was here was because of Jasper. I would do anything for him, and this was testing that power he had over me.

To be honest, these people scared me. They basically ignored the basic principals of their nature, and they lived together peacefully, and they interacted with humans on a daily basis. It just wasn't right. But Jasper had this aurora of calm about him, and he wasn't using his power, but I felt that as well. But I couldn't help my feeling of fear and dread as we got closer to the house. I held his hand firmly, convincing myself I wouldn't let it go for anything.

The man, Carlisle, opened the door for us, and waited for us to go in first. I looked at him, then the door. I took a deep breath and walked in, dragging Jasper behind me. I stopped just inside the door, and then it was his time to drag me behind him. There were four people standing before us. I hid myself behind Jasper, looking around his arm to look at them. He didn't move.

The tallest one was frightening. And his smile did nothing to ease that. His curly hair looked menacing to me, though his eyes were warm and welcoming. Honey colored, of course. He had his arm wrapped around a woman, also very tall. She had blond hair that was very long. She was, for lack of any other words, very beautiful. Her arm was also wrapped around the tall man. Then of course there was Edward, who was laughing lightly to himself. Next to him there was a woman with caramel curls. She was also very pretty, and she seemed to be glowing with happiness. Carlisle went to stand by her side, putting his arm around her shoulders. Edward truly was the odd man out. Good.

"My name is Esme, and this is Rosalie, and Emmett," the lady with the caramel colored hair said sweetly, pointing to each person as she said their name. Jasper nodded, and I did nothing. I looked up at his face, fear clearly written on my face. He just smiled warmly.

"My name is Jasper, this is Alice," he said in a low voice. It was his usual voice. The lady, Esme, just smiled warmly at us still. Her eyes were trying to get a better look at me and I pushed myself further behind Jasper as a result. The blond girl was looking at my hair with almost a disgusted look.

"Would you like to get cleaned up? Edward said something about that, didn't you?" she said, looking at Edward, giving up on trying to see me fully. Edward nodded his head, but I shook mine. I just wanted to get out of the house. Jasper smiled and raised a hand.

"Can we have a moment alone?" he asked. They all nodded and left, going up the grand staircase.

"Alice," he said, turning to me. He took my hands in his. "We aren't going to be here very long, so please just try be your usual self. I like that you better, anyway," he said quietly, with a smile. I couldn't help but smile back. "That's better," he said. He bent down and kissed the top of my head.

Directly after this conversation, Esme came down the stairs with two towels and some clothes. I assumed it was an outfit for Jasper and an outfit for myself. She smiled warmly.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything too serious," she said sweetly. It wasn't right. "I brought you some towels and extra clothes, the ones you're wearing are a bit tattered, and we only have one bathroom, for Rosalie, of course," she said. She reminded me faintly of someone I once knew, but I couldn't place where that could be from. Jasper took the towels and quietly said thank you as she led us to the third floor. She opened the door to a bedroom and I shrank back quickly. It had little things everywhere. Pictures, even. I didn't like it. It wasn't natural for vampires to live like this.

Jasper took my hand and led me in the room. I wasn't going to fight him, I could never do that. Esme showed us where everything in the bathroom was. It was spacious, and smelled of… lavender. I wrinkled my nose, hoping Jasper wouldn't smell like that when he was done.

"So I'll leave you two alone," she said, closing the door to the bedroom. Rosalie and Emmett weren't in here, so we had the room to ourselves. Jasper looked around, and then his eyes settled on the clothes on the counter. They were in two piles, one for him and one for me.

"Ladies first," he said, exiting the bathroom quickly. I sighed. He would always be like that. Of that I was sure. I looked around, feeling uncomfortable. Stranger's house, stranger's bathroom, said strangers could hear everything that happened, and one could also hear my thoughts. I had every reason to feel uncomfortable.

I looked at the shower. It had shampoo and conditioner, and a small bottle of liquid. It had a pop open top similar to the shampoo, but I could tell that it wasn't the same thing as the shampoo. I didn't see a bar of soap anywhere. There was something hanging from the lever to turn the water on, and I figured it was to was with, not that we really _needed_ to wash.

I quickly shed my clothes and stepped in the shower with its clear hanging curtain and turned the water on. I started with my hair, cleaning it then letting the conditioner sit while I got the dirt and everything else off my skin. After I rinsed the conditioner out of my hair I turned the water off and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around my body quickly. I looked at the pile of clothes. They were nice, and looked like they had been altered quickly.

The top was a dark purple button down shirt, silk. It was very soft. The pants were a basic pair of blue jeans, with the bottoms hemmed. I put these new luxurious clothes on quickly, and then dried my hair with the towel. I stepped out of the room to find Jasper sitting on one of the chairs talking to the blond man, Carlisle in low tones. I didn't listen in, but they both acknowledged my entrance. They both nodded and shook hands. Carlisle left the room, and Jasper came over to me. He put his hands on my shoulders lightly and kissed my cheek. Then he stepped in the bathroom with various hair products and make up to freshen up.

I crossed my arms and stood in the middle of the room. It was awkward standing in here. There were black and white photographs and drawings of the younger couple, Rosalie and Emmett. There were pictures of her dressed in an elegant white dress standing next to him, in a classic black and white tuxedo. Their marriage. This place kept getting more and more terrifying. I saw the irony in that immediately.

One would consider something terrifying if it were black with cobwebs and cement walls. This house had white walls that looked as if they were cleaned every day, and I hadn't been able to find one cobweb or spider. I hadn't even spotted a dust mote. It was unsettling.

Jasper emerged with only the pants on, his hair still wet. There were trails of water running down his chest. My eyes lingered there a little too long. I knew I shouldn't have been doing it, it wasn't proper of me to do, but I couldn't tear my eyes away. He chuckled and pulled his shirt on. I blinked, pushing the memory of him without a shirt out of my head. He walked over and took my hands in his, then pulled me in for a hug. This was unusual for him.

"Alice?" He said my name as a question. Oh no. "How would you feel if we were to – "he paused, trying to phrase his words correctly no doubt. "Stay with these Cullen's for a while?" he finished quickly. I now understood the hug. I pulled away, keeping my hands at his sides, and looked up at him in disbelief. "It would only be for a little while, just to try their lifestyle," he said, trying to make me see his reasoning. I didn't understand it.

"Why?" was all I could manage to ask.

"These people… they have such amazing control over their emotions. So much better than you or I. When I first met you I felt hope, and all these emotions I had never felt before, and now I'm feeling them in large amounts, and these people are concentrating on them. They're keeping all the other feelings… hunger, anger, rudeness, all that they're keeping at bay. They seem to understand what their outward and inward appearance means, and they're keeping it as peaceful and pleasant as possible. I want to learn that. For you," he said. I don't think he understood that he was already perfect in my eyes. He didn't need to control his emotions for me, he didn't need to do anything for me. Then I realized, he didn't want to do this just for me. But he wanted to do it for himself. I couldn't blame him. And if he did want to do this for me as well, then I wasn't about to stop him.

"I – I suppose we could _try_ it," I said in a small voice. I had no intentions on staying here very long. Looking around this room, looking at the connection these people had made me uncomfortable. And Jasper and I had always been, when in private, extremely physical in our relationship. How would these people take that if those actions were to continue? I didn't want to think about it too much. He smiled at me, and I smiled back, though I think it was more of a grimace.

"Thank you," he said. He bent his head down and kissed me tenderly. I responded eagerly. I heard someone clear their throat from the door. I looked over when Jasper pulled away. It was Carlisle.

He was smiling, and I saw his wife Esme, behind him, beaming, it seemed. Once again I stood behind Jasper. There seemed to be some unspoken conversation between Carlisle and Jasper, but Esme stepped forward slowly.

"If you'd like, I can show you around the house. And we have an extra room for you two," she said excitedly. I don't think she could have kept the joy out of her voice if she had tried to. I didn't know why that joy was there though…

"We would love that," he said, a guard up in his voice. He walked forward slowly, following the lady, and I wasn't about to leave his side, so I followed. Little did I know that I was following him into our new life.

**The epilogue I'm thinking is going to be long. But this was the last chapter. Please let me know what you think of it.**


	7. Epilogue

One thousand, two hundred seventy seven and a half days. That's how long we had been here with these Cullen's. We had, of course, adapted their way of life, or at least, I had tried to. I wasn't trying very hard, convinced that Jasper and I would be leaving soon. On day one hundred I expected us to go our own way again, but we hadn't. We came to have our own room, and our own bathroom. The Cullen's, as I remembered from one of my first visions of them, went to school. Carlisle, the one who made each one of them, worked at the hospital. He had never tasted human blood. I like him the least.

Esme, the mother like member of the family, yet she was younger than both Edward and myself, did reconstruction on buildings that were falling down with a team of men and women. She had only tasted the blood of a couple of humans. She was extraordinarily nice to me and Jasper and I couldn't help but like her. She was my favorite.

Rosalie attended high school along with Edward and Emmett, and now myself and Jasper, and she had also never tasted human blood. Though she had killed seven humans when she was first turned. She was self obsessed, and at times, bitchy. She only ever cared about herself and Emmett. Occasionally she would show some sort of emotion towards Esme and Carlisle, and that was usually anger. She usually ignored Edward. I hated her.

Emmett, the large intimidating one, had tasted the blood of seven humans. He was funny, and much unlike Rosalie, cared about everyone in the family. He even went out of his way to make me feel more at ease when we had to talk as a group. He was my second favorite.

Edward was currently trying to control his power. He tried his best not to intrude on our thoughts. On the slight occasions when he did though, he usually regretted it. I hated him almost as much as I hated Rosalie.

I tried to never leave our room except for "school" and hunting. I hated school. It was pointless torture. And the classes were boring. I didn't need to know what the hell a comma was and why it was needed in certain sentences. And I sure as hell didn't need to know how to calculate the radius of a tire. In our current school, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett were in eleventh grade, simply because they looked physically older than Edward and I, and Edward and I were in tenth grade. I hated it so. I only ever saw Jasper during lunch, and even then we only had thirty minutes together. Other than that, I had Edward in every class. We sat next to each other in everyone, "Dr.'s orders."

They wanted to make sure I didn't get too overwhelmed and attack the entire classroom of humans. They knew I wasn't trying very hard to stick to their abnormal diet. It was really a miracle at all that I was going to school. A miracle I didn't want.

In the one thousand, two hundred seventy seven and a half days I had attempted to stick to this ridiculous diet I had "relapsed" twenty times. All in public as well, and all were males. No one saw, and if they did, it probably looked like I was just kissing his wrist or something like that. My eyes had almost been a constant red, and the way we explained this to the school, because Carlisle insisted on me getting a formal education, was that I was half albino. Amazing.

We had an unending amount of money thanks to me, and Rosalie and Esme insisted that I went shopping with them. They made me try on these sometimes hideous dresses and buy them for me. And the expected me to wear everything they bought me. They didn't believe in wearing anything twice. Most of the clothes they bought me went to the floor in my closet, never to be looked at again. I always wore jeans and a simple top, and some sort of jacket.

That's another thing about these Cullen's. They had to wear jackets, and shoes, and scarves and gloves. If they didn't, they would attract attention and would be forced to move. All these pointless little details I never used to have to worry about.

And Jasper was doing wonderfully. He was in control of his thirst, having only killed four humans since moving in with the Cullen's, and he loved everyone. He and Emmett especially got along well. They would wrestle and hunt together. Jasper also took to Carlisle's study sometimes. He would read books about the human mind endlessly. Sometimes I missed him. He would spend every night with me, yes, but that seemed to be the only time I ever saw him.

I never told him, or let him feel, how unhappy it made me, but if I did, he would want to move away to make me happy, and I wouldn't want him to be unhappy because of that. He liked it here, and I didn't want to be the one to complain and have him lose the only family he ever truly loved. I had always just been a mate, someone he was bound to because he wanted to be, and now he had two brothers, a sister, and a mother and father. I wouldn't ruin that for him. I couldn't.

As it turned out, our physical activities weren't noticed, and if they were, no one said anything about them. Rosalie and Emmett were more active than we were, and so this family was already accustomed to it. That was the one thing I truly loved about them.

Usually, like today, we would go home directly after the school day ended, and they would disperse throughout the house. I would always go to my room. Sometimes Jasper would follow, sometimes he wouldn't. I had given up on trying to see when he would follow me. Today was one of the days he followed me.

Once we got to our room I walked to the chair in the corner, and he followed. I said nothing, as usual, but tried to keep a happy emotional blanket over everything else.

"How long?" he asked monotonously. This was something he did every three hundred days.

"One thousand, two hundred seventy eight days," I said quietly. I could hear him nod.

"I know I said just for a while, and I've been meaning to leave lately, but I just can't seem to say goodbye," he said. He picked me up off the chair I was sitting at and took my spot, placing him in my lap.

"It's alright. You're happy, I wouldn't want to change that for anything," I said into his shoulder. He rubbed my back.

"You aren't happy though," he said. "In fact, you're still as uneasy as you were the first day we met them. You think I don't know that?" he asked softly, his chin resting on my head.

I laughed lightly. "I try to hide it," I said.

"And to anyone but me, you're doing a wonderful job. I'm sure that if you just joined them in some of the things they do, you'd be more at ease and wouldn't hate it so much here," he said, trying to reason with me again. It hadn't worked the first time, nor the second, or the third. In fact, the past twenty-eight times hadn't worked. But he insisted on it, obviously.

"Would I get to spend more time with you?" I asked shyly. I felt the muscles on his chin form a smile on his face.

"An enormous amount of more time," he promised. Day one thousand, two hundred and seventy eight was when I formally joined the Cullen family.

* * *

I had stopped counting days, and a few years later I was walking down the isle in a white dress. And I was walking towards Jasper, who was in a classic black and white tuxedo. I couldn't help but smile. I remembered the first day with the Cullen's. Looking at the picture of Rosalie and Emmett on their wedding day had frightened me, and now Jasper and I were in their place.

I had even come to like Carlisle, who was currently walking me down the isle. It was a small wedding, but I loved it this way. I still hated Rosalie and Edward, so they were sitting down while Esme was standing on my side of the altar and Emmett was standing next to Jasper. Though as soon as my eyes landed on Jasper I couldn't see anything else.

He was right. The entire time. If I had just put myself into the family more, I wouldn't have hated it as much as I did. Not saying that I loved this life now, but I was trying harder to stick to the diet, and Esme and I were like best friends. And I did see a lot more of Jasper.

The most amazing part of it all though, was that I had come to not wearing the same clothes twice. I even had three pairs of shoes. The diet was still weird for me, and I did crack a few times.

My twenty-eight times of cracking in those one thousand, two hundred and seventy eight days had turned into forty three cracks. And every time I fell through the cracks, Jasper and Esme were there to help me out of them. My eyes, I had noticed, never truly turned completely golden because of this. Instead they were golden with flecks of red in them. Jasper said they were beautiful, but to me, they were different. I was unique.

* * *

Life continued like this until 2005. That's when Edward met the one human who he would fall in love with and complicate our lives with. On her eighteenth birthday Esme and Rosalie insisted on giving her a birthday, even after everything with James (I had finally learned about my past) had happened. Then we had to move because of Edward. It wasn't my fault that she had given herself a paper cut. Jasper had barely been able to hold me back, but with Emmett's help they had gotten me into fresh air. And I hadn't felt bad about it in the least bit.

Then later, when we moved back, again because of Edward (oh how I hated him then) they got married. During their honeymoon she got pregnant with a thing that almost killed her, and that lead us to now.

Jasper and I were in our own house, while everyone was at their own houses. I still hated Rosalie and Edward, but my love for Esme and Emmett had only grown. And my dislike for Carlisle had grown to what I had felt for Esme in the beginning. And my love for Jasper had, if possible, grown to exponential rates.

So here we sat, in our living room, with a fire roaring, surrounded by pictures of our years of existence we had spent together. I was curled up in his lap, and he was rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"Jasper?" I asked lightly. He only "hmmed" in response. "I'm scared," I said. He only looked at me with a questioning look. "I mean, before we joined the Cullen's, I had been scared of them, and now I am one of them, even my eyes are the same now, and now I'm scared of what else could happen," I explained quickly.

"Alice, I won't let anything hurt you, this, I promise you," he said. I looked up at him and nodded, with a smile on my face. I kissed him on the lips.

"You have no idea how much I love you," I mumbled, my lips still on his.

"Oh I think I can guess," he said, smiling and kissing back more violently than I had originally planned. Yes, I loved this new life.

**This is what I love about writing my own stories. I get to end them as I like. And I personally like this ending. Better than the other four I read which were depressing and required a sequel. Anyway, please review. This story is now over.**


End file.
